


Soñar contigo

by florgi



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: 5+1, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, es un cinco veces más una, mis hijas están enamoradísimas, mostly fluff y muy doméstico, no tengo ganas de etiquetar mucho más
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: Cinco veces en las que Amaia usó la música para seducir a Miriam y una vez donde las cosas fueron al revés.





	Soñar contigo

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía demasiadas ganas de escribir este fic, de verdad espero que les guste.  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer!
> 
> [Publicado también en Wattpad]

1.

Amaia adoraba ir a las reuniones en casa de Alfred porque siempre estaban repletas del eclético grupo de amistades que rodeaban al catalán: todo tipo de artistas, compañeros de la universidad, amigos de los bares en los que tocaba todos los fines de semana. Era un ambiente joven y lleno de vida donde nunca faltaban las bebidas ni algo de comer. Lo que Amaia no disfrutaba tanto era improvisar pequeños recitales de piano a pedido del catalán para luego quedarse sola con el instrumento cuando tanto el anfitrión como su público improvisado se dispersaban por la casa.

Aunque en ese momentos quisiera matar a Alfred por dejarla nuevamente sola, Amaia agradecía inmensamente no haber perdido su amistad luego de que ella no hubiera correspondido los sentimientos del catalán cuando éste se había confesado.

Amaia miró alrededor sin encontrar ninguna cara conocida y suspiró. Generalmente iba a esas reuniones con Aitana, su mejor amiga y su compañera de piso, pero esa noche la joven catalana tenía una cita con su novia y había abandonado a Amaia a su suerte. Aún sentada frente el piano de Alfred, casi el único mueble en buen estado de toda la sala, Amaia recorría con la vista los  distintos grupos de personas e intentaba adivinar a qué se dedicaban cada uno de los invitados para hacer pasar el tiempo hasta que apareciera alguno de sus amigos.

Para su suerte, de un momento a otro divisó a Agoney caminando entre la multitud. Venía de la mano de Raoul, como de costumbre, y con ellos venía una chica algo más alta que los dos muchachos, con el cabello rizado y salvaje que caía en cascada por su espalda. Cuando Amaia por fin pudo verle el rostro su corazón dio un salto. Era una chica guapísima. Cuando la desconocida rió como respuesta a algo que Raoul le decía, Amaia sintió que podría desmayarse en ese momento. Llevó una mano a su pecho para sentir su corazón acelerado. Pronto sintió como un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas, se sentía una tonta por estar reaccionando de aquella forma tan solo por ver una chica linda.

Siguió con la vista al trío de amigos hasta que se ubicaron en unas sillas plegables que Alfred había colocado cerca de los ventanales que daban al patio. Amaia respiró profundo un par de veces para calmar sus repentinos nervios y se puso de pie para acercarse al grupo de recién llegados.

Agoney la divisó entre la gente cuando aún le faltaban algunos metros para llegar. Alzó su mano como gesto de saludo y apenas un segundo detrás, la chica desconocida giró su cabeza para poder ver a quien saludaba el canario. Al verla, la desconocida le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y Amaia casi se tropieza con sus propios pies.

-Hola chicos, no sabía que veníais.

-Amaia, hola linda – Raoul y Agoney siempre la trataban con muchísimo cariño y Amaia siempre se sentía feliz en compañía de la pareja –. Tampoco sabíamos que venías, te podríamos traído.

Amaia hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia. Mantenía la vista fija en los rostros de la pareja pero no podía evitar sentir como la desconocida la miraba con atención, casi podía percibir un calor sobre su piel allí donde sus ojos se posaban.

-De todos modos vengo de dar clases a una niña que vive por aquí cerca, tampoco habría podido juntarme con ustedes – Tragó saliva esperando que su voz ligeramente temblorosa sólo haya sido evidente para ella misma.

Amaia vio como Agoney le daba un pequeño codazo a Raoul, indicando con un gesto a la chica que los acompañaba y que Amaia podía jurar no había dejado de mirarla en ningún momento.

-Por cierto, Amaia. Ella es Miriam.

-Ya era hora, chico. Que estaba aquí como un cuadro esperando poder saludar a vuestra amiga.

Los dos chicos rieron y soltaron pequeñas disculpas aunque era obvio que la chica, _Miriam_ , no estaba realmente molesta. Se puso de pie para saludar a Amaia con un sonoro beso en la mejilla y el olor de su perfume era tan delicioso y tan intenso que la pamplonica sintió como su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas. No llevaba ni cinco minutos interactuando con Miriam y su organismo ya estaba embriagado de ella.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Amaia, qué gusto al fin conocerte.

-¿Famosa de qué? – Abrió los ojos muy grandes y enfrentó a sus amigos para encontrar alguna respuesta. Al final fue Agoney quien habló primero. – ¿Qué le habéis dicho?

Los dos volvieron a reír coordinadamente, como casi todo lo que hacían, y fue Agoney quien tomó la palabra.

-Tranquila, que sólo le hemos dicho verdades – terminó la frase arqueando las cejas con una sonrisa traviesa, provocando un resoplido por parte de Amaia. Tanto los dos jóvenes como Miriam comenzaron a reír ante aquél gesto.

-Ay Agoney, no sé qué tan bueno sea eso, la verdad. Qué horror.

-A ver, que nosotros hablamos de ti porque nos pareces que eres un pedazo de música porque y estamos orgullos de que seas nuestra amiga – intervino Raoul con una sonrisa aún divertida pero intentando tranquilizarla –. Es algo así como si fuéramos tus padres.

Todos rieron ante esta última afirmación, incluso Agoney quien rodó los ojos antes de dejar escapar un “y dale con la idea de ser padre” que provocó que las mejillas del rubio se tornaran de una brillante tonalidad roja.

-Pues yo pude escucharte apenas un poco mientras Alfred nos presentaba con unos amigos y creo que ninguno de estos dos estaba exagerando cuando me hablaron de ti.

Amaia no supo descifrar la mirada de Miriam pero sí que sintió una sensación cálida recorriéndole el cuello hasta ubicarse en su pecho, forzando una sonrisa brillante en sus labios.

-¡Amaia! ¿Alguien puede llamar a Amaia?

La voz de Alfred llegó desde la cocina y Amaia supuso que necesitaba su ayuda. Le dedicó una rápida mirada a Miriam y antes de irse preguntó si pensaban quedarse por mucho más rato. Al tener una respuesta afirmativa, Amaia casi corrió hasta la cocina para encontrarse con un Alfred contrariado porque no tenían más menta para los mojitos. Una vez resuelta la crisis de la menta (la bolsa que Alfred había comprado estaba guardada en otra estantería) Amaia se acercó a la puerta que conectaba la cocina con el living.

Desde allí podía ver a Miriam, Agoney, Raoul y una amiga de éste último que creía que se llamaba Mireya, charlar y reírse. Amaia no podía negar la atracción que sentía por Miriam y necesitaba conseguir de alguna forma su teléfono o alguna forma de hablar con ella.

-Amaia, cielo – un grupo de chicas más o menos de su edad que había visto un par de veces en los pequeños shows de Alfred se acercaron con brillantes sonrisas. Amaia les saludó amablemente aunque no recordaba ninguno de sus nombres. – Que tenemos ganas de escucharte antes de irnos.

-Es que ya he tocado un poco más temprano…

-¡Pues toca de nuevo! Que aquí todos somos tus fans – Amaia estaba bastante segura que la chica de cabellos azules estaba intentando flirtear con ella pero no tenía ganas ni tiempo de pensar una forma de rechazarla amablemente.

-Ya le preguntaré a Alfred si no le molesta entonces, si me disculpan.

Justo cuando comenzaba a caminar hacia el grupo de sus amigos tuvo una brillante idea y recorrió el resto del camino hasta las sillas plegables con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Saludó a la recién llegada, respondió a las bromas que Agoney le lanzó sobre la chica de cabello azul y luego se paró junto a Miriam, quien la miraba con un gesto curioso pero con los ojos brillantes. Se acercó a su oído tanto cuanto pudo sin romper el contacto visual con la gallega y esperó unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Quiero que escuches con atención lo que te voy cantar – Amaia esperaba haber hecho énfasis suficiente en el “te” de su oración.

Sentía la sangre corriendo a sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Miriam le sonrió como si estuviera disfrutando de todo aquello y Amaia usó eso de motivación para dirigirse con prisa al piano, ignorando las atentas miradas de Agoney y Raoul.

Cuando extendió sus manos sobre las teclas notó como le temblaba el pulso por los nervios y la emoción. Respiró profundo un par de veces y pensó en lo que quería decir con esa canción. Los primeros acordes los tocó con los ojos cerrados, como si quisiera poder saborear aquellos sonidos. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos buscó los de Miriam y allí se quedaron hasta que la canción hubo terminado. Si había poca o mucha gente escuchándola tocar, Amaia lo ignoraba totalmente. Tan sólo era consciente de su propia voz, del piano, y de los ojos caramelo de Miriam que parecían rodearla completamente.

_-Déjame esta noche… Soñar, soñar contigo._

Cerró los ojos en cuanto terminó de cantar y al abrirlos se sorprendió con un pequeño grupo de personas que aplaudían mesuradamente luego de haberla escuchado. Amaia les agradeció con una rápida sonrisa y se alejó del piano hundiendo las manos en su propio cabello, tratando de quitarse la adrenalina que hacía que éstas aún temblaran ligeramente.

Sintió un vacío en el estómago cuando al acercarse a la esquina del salón donde estaban sus amigos no encontró a Miriam. Miró con miedo a Agoney pero éste alzó una ceja y le indicó con la cabeza que saliera al patio.

Quince minutos después, Amaia volvió a entrar en compañía de una risueña Miriam con el recuerdo de un beso robado por la gallega y su número guardado con un corazón en su teléfono.

 

2.

-Amaia, chica, quédate quieta, por favor.

La pamplonica se detuvo en medio del recorrido al refrigerador. Llevaba cerca de veinte minutos ordenando las cosas que ella y Aitana normalmente dejaban tiradas por todo el piso que compartían. El ambiente de la sala-comedor se mantenía siempre en un pequeño caos controlado que Amaia intentaba componer mientras Miriam invadía la totalidad de la pequeña mesa con sus apuntes y libros.

Amaia se acercó hasta Miriam y la besó antes de acariciar su pelo lentamente. La gallega cerró los ojos disfrutando la caricia.

-Lo siento, es que no te quiero molestar y no sé qué hacer.

-No me molestas, cielo –Suspiró y abrió nuevamente los ojos, entrelazando su mano con la de Amaia –. Lo siento, es que estoy muy nerviosa.

-Pero Miriam si es obvio que te irá de maravillas, llevas estudiando casi un mes.

-No sé yo.

Miriam pasó sus manos por su rostro y luego dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo todo el cansancio en su cuerpo. Amaia se inclinó para besar su nariz, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en la gallega. Se acercó a su oído para hablarle suavemente a continuación:

-¿Quieres que toque un poco de música?

Miriam simplemente asintió y giró el rostro buscando los labios de Amaia que la recibieron de buen gusto en un profundo beso.

-Venga, te hago un té primero.

-Eres la mejor.

Miriam le arrojó un beso a una risueña Amaia mientras ésta caminaba a la cocina. Apenas estuvo la humeante taza de té en la mesa junto a su novia, Amaia se dirigió al teclado que habían apretujado en la sala entre los demás muebles.

Al principio  su idea era sólo tocar piezas instrumentales tranquilas para que Miriam pudiera estudiar tranquila pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, Amaia comenzó a aburrirse y entonces se le ocurrió que podía hacer un mejor uso del poder que tenía frente al piano.

Se detuvo un segundo con las manos suspendidas sobre las teclas y echó una ojeada a su novia.

-¿Puedo cantar un poco?

-Claro, amor.

Con una sonrisa traviesa Amia comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes de “Take Me To Church” mientras controlaba por el rabillo del ojo la reacción de Miriam. La gallega no pareció muy afectada por la  música de su novia por lo que, en cuanto la canción hubo terminado, Amaia se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de elegir su siguiente pieza.

Dejó que el silencio se expandiera antes de comenzar con las primeras notas de “Love On The Brain”. Pudo notar como inmediatamente Miriam levantó la vista para mirarla con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa para luego intentar concentrarse de nuevo en sus estudios. Amaia recordó la última vez que había visto a Agoney cantando esa misma y decidió que era más que apropiado imitar ese mismo deseo y desesperación en su interpretación de ese momento. Amaia se mordía la risa ante los constantes resoplidos de Miriam y sus pequeños reproches hacia ella. Finalmente decidió cerrar los ojos para abandonarse completamente a la canción, dejando que los dedos vagaran libremente por las más que conocidas teclas.

Justamente porque aún tenía los ojos cerrados fue que se perdió el momento en que Miriam arrojó su bolígrafo, dándose por vencida, y se acercó con pasos rápidos y mirada hambrienta hasta Amaia.

Los brazos rodeando sus hombros y los labios de Miriam en su cuello la tomaron por sorpresa haciendo que sus manos tropezaran con las notas. Amaia inclinó la cabeza para darle un mejor acceso a Miriam y sintió sus respiración volverse más pesada mientras intentaba mantener su voz estable hasta terminar la última estrofa de la canción.

-Entiendo que alguien no quiere que estudie más, ¿hm?

Miriam mordisqueaba el cuello de Amaia extrayendo suspiros de la chica, quien llevó atrás su brazo para atraer a su novia de forma que pudieran besarse. Sus lenguas recorrieron la boca de la otra con ansias y no perdían tiempo para morder los labios de la otra hasta que estuvieron tan agitadas que respiraban a grandes bocanadas el aire que compartían en el pequeño espacio entre sus rostros.

Amaia seguía sentada en su banco con Miriam de pie entre sus piernas pero tan encorvada sobre ella que parecía a punto de desplomarse sobre su cuerpo. Introdujo sus manos debajo de la camiseta de la gallega, maravillándose con la tibia piel de su espalda y atrayéndola aún más sobre si hasta tuvo que sentarse en su regazo. Amaia volvió a besarla con intención mientras jugaba con el  broche del sostén de Miriam.

-Te mereces un descanso.

Como Miriam parecía no estar muy de acuerdo, Amaia comenzó a besar la línea de su mandíbula, mordisqueando la piel suave de ratos, al tiempo que sus manos seguían recorriendo su espalda. Cuando finalmente sus labios se encontraron, Amaia se aseguró de ganar el control del beso, sujetando el cuello de Miriam y abriéndose paso en su boca con todo el deseo que llevaba acumulando desde que su novia había llegado al piso por la mañana.

Miriam posó ambas manos en el pecho de Amaia tratando de poner un poco de distancia. Amaia reaccionó al momento, apartándose para controlar que todo estuviera bien, pero lo que encontró fue una sonrisa traviesa de labios enrojecidos que la gallega mordía para intentar mantener la compostura.

-Creo que tienes razón.

 

3.

-Amaia. Amaia que te estoy hablando, coño.

-Y yo te estoy escuchando, Miriam.

Amaia volvió a posar las manos sobre el teclado y retomó la melodía melancólica que había estado ensayando. Luego de la discusión durante el desayuno el silencio había ocupado el piso, saturando el ambiente y haciendo eco en las paredes aún sin pintar de la sala casi sin muebles. Amaia no había soportado más ese ambiente tenso y había decidido sentarse al piano para así plasmar parte de su angustia en las teclas. Eran raras las veces que discutía con Miriam, pero desde que habían decidido mudarse juntas parecía que los preparativos las tenían constantemente al borde de los nervios.

-Justamente te estoy diciendo que tenemos que hablar – La pamplonica detuvo un momento sus manos antes de continuar tocando –. Amaia…

-O igual podemos pedirnos perdón las dos por gritarnos y aceptar que somos las dos un poco cabezotas.

Para el alivio de Amaia, escuchó una risita de parte de su novia y al momento Miriam ocupó el lugar junto a ella frente al teclado y recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

-No puedes tocar el piano para solucionar todos nuestros problemas – Una mano reconfortante se posó en la rodilla de Amaia para brindarle tranquilidad.

-Pero puedo intentarlo – En una decisión del momento Amaia comenzó a tocar una de las muchas canciones en galego que Miriam cantaba con frecuencia y que la menor sabía que su novia disfrutaba mucho. Miriam soltó una risita que estrelló su aliento cálido en el cuello de Amaia. Ninguna comenzó a cantar, dejándose perder las dos en la simple melodía.

-Lo siento – se rompe finalmente Amaia con unas lágrimas rebeldes asomándose en sus ojos.

La música terminó abruptamente sorprendiendo a Miriam, quien demora varios segundos en reaccionar y buscar el rostro de Amaia para besar sus mejillas humedecidas. Se apresuró a enjugar sus ojos y con cuidado depositar un beso en su frente.

-Yo también lo siento. No quise enojarme así contigo, ni gritarte.

-Ni yo.

Amaia buscó los labios de Miriam para terminar de pedirse disculpas en los labios de la otra hasta que la falta de aire las obligó a separarse, en el caso de Amaia, con una pequeña risa.

-¿Y de qué te ríes ahora?

Miriam sonreía ampliamente y Amaia no pudo evitar besarla rápidamente antes de responder.

-¿Ves como sí me ayuda el piano?

 

4.

Amaia había tomado la guitarra que Alfred le ofrecía porque era el cumpleaños del catalán y sabía que siempre le hacía especial ilusión escucharla. También porque allí estaban muchos de sus amigos que comenzaron a corear su nombre entre risas pidiendo que cantara. Pero sobretodo, lo había hecho porque luego de decirle a Miriam que ella debería tocar un poco, la gallega le había pellizcado cariñosamente la cintura y le había dicho al oído que también tenía _muchas_ ganas de escucharla.

Alfred le dejó su lugar casi en el centro del círculo desordenado que habían formado en la terraza del catalán y en cuanto tuvo la guitarra firme sobre su regazo Amaia comenzó a cantar con su acostumbrada facilidad, como si la música simplemente brotara de ella.

Cuando Amaia comenzó a pasear la vista por los presentes no pudo evitar detenerse en los ojos de su novia. Le sorprendió descubrir que la miraba con una intensidad brutal, casi como si se la quisiera comer. La pamplonica decidió aprovechar la situación y le guiñó el ojo para luego continuar observando a su improvisada audiencia.

Luego de tres canciones quiso dejarle la guitarra a Roi para poder llevarse a Miriam a algún rincón de la casa para comerle la boca, pero todos comenzaron a protestar pidiendo una canción más.

-Pero sólo una más y ya está, que Roi también tiene ganas de tocar – ofreció con una sonrisa al público y volvió a sentarse en el mismo banco.

Pensó un segundo qué canción interpretar. Se fijó en que Miriam todavía la miraba como si no pudiera esperar para ser la única audiencia de Amaia en un show muy diferente. Entonces tomó su decisión y comenzó a cantar mirando cada poco segundos a su novia. 

_She said, “let’s get out of this town”_

_Drive out of the city_

_Away from the crowds...”_

Esperaba transmitirle a Miriam el mismo deseo que ella sentía en ese momento, poniendo especial énfasis en cada suspiro agudo que la canción incluía y mirándola fijamente cuando los hacía.  

- _Say you’ll see me again even if it’s in your wildest dreams, ah ah._

Disfrutó especialmente del último suspiro de la canción, tomándose un par de segundos antes de salir de la imagen mental que había creado mientras cantaba. Recibió el aplauso de sus amigos con una sonrisa y entregó la guitarra a Roi antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera pedir un bis más. Miriam ni siquiera esperó a eso para dirigirse al interior de la casa. Amaia la siguió en cuanto el instrumento pasó a las manos de su amigo gallego.

Las dos hicieron gala de un gran autocontrol para no comerse la boca en cuanto se encontraron fuera del alcance de la vista de sus amigos. Autocontrol que se vio destruido apenas alcanzaron el pasillo en camino al baño. Miriam apretó a Amaia contra la pared asegurándose de que sus cuerpos se encontraran tan juntos como fuera posible y atacando su boca con un hambre voraz, mordiéndole los labios y lamiendo la piel enrojecida casi sin parar para respirar. Amaia se dejaba hacer consumida por el mismo deseo que no había hecho más que aumentar luego de estar cruzando miradas con su novia toda la tarde. No fue hasta que sintió la mano de Miriam colándose por debajo de su falda que atinó a separarse un poco.

-Miriam, aquí no. El baño – alcanzó a decidir entre bocanadas de aire. Aún así tomó a Miriam del cuello y volvió a besarla antes de tomar su mano y hacer los últimos metros hasta el pequeño baño de visitas.

Apenas entraron Miriam echó el pestillo y volvió a unir sus labios al tiempo que se deshacía de la falda de Amaia. Miriam comenzó a trazar un camino de besos húmedos y pequeñas mordidas por el cuello de su novia. Se deshizo de las prendas superiores de las dos y sus labios siguieron recorriendo el torso ajeno mientras poco a poco se arrodillaba. Disfrutaba de la fuerte respiración de su novia y las manos tirando ligeramente de su cabello.

-Miriam, espera.

La gallega miró a Amaia con ligera preocupación, esperando alguna confirmación de si algo le había molestado o de si debía detenerse. Amaia tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes, mordía su labio inferior tratando de esconder una sonrisa que parecía casi vergonzosa. Miriam acarició con cariño la cintura de Amaia para alentarla a hablar.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Y si vienen a buscarnos? Jo, qué vergüenza si se dan cuenta.

Miriam rió mezcla de alivio y de la gracia que le había dado el comentario. Besó la suave piel del estómago de Amaia y luego trazó un camino de besos hasta posar sus labios sobre sus bragas. Miriam disfrutaba sentir el cuerpo de su novia temblando ante cada roce de su piel y como su respiración se aceleraba.

-Es el cumpleaños de Alfred y hay mucha gente que puede entretenerles – Enganchó sus dedos índices en las tiras de las bragas de Amaia y comenzó a retirarlas mirándola fijamente a los ojos –. Ahora somos sólo nosotras dos.

Y sin darle más tiempo a Amaia de hacer otro comentario, Miriam finalmente se perdió entre las piernas de su novia.

 

5.

Amaia estaba preparando el desayuno para las dos cuando escuchó que Miriam se levantaba y entraba al baño. Sonrió para sí misma mientras seguía catando en voz baja trozos de canciones de Ed Sheeran que iba recordando. Llevaban una semana con Miriam con los tres discos del cantante inglés en bucle y Amaia no podía evitar que se le fueran pegando las canciones aunque no recordara las letras completas.

Estaba controlando las tostadas cuando Miriam apareció por la cocina aún con cara de dormida y el cabello hecho un completo desorden. La gallega caminó hasta abrazar a Amaia por la espalda, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

-Buenos días – dijo finalmente en medio de un bostezo.

-Buen día, amor.

Amaia colocó dos nuevas rodajas de pan en el tostador y tomó las manos de Miriam entre las suyas mientras retomaba la canción que estaba cantando.

_She is the sweetest thing that I know_

_You should see the way she holds me when the lights go low_

_Shakes my soul like a pot hole, every time_

Amaia continuó tarareando las siguientes frases ya que su memoria no parecía poder retener una estrofa completa. Sin querer molestar a Miriam, que seguía abrazada firmemente a su cintura, estiró el brazo lo más que pudo hasta alcanzar el jarro con el café y sirvió dos tazas, la de su novia sólo hasta la mitad para luego agregarle leche.

-Me encanta oírte cantar.

-¿Aunque no me sepa la mitad de la letra?

-Aunque te la inventes.

Amaia ríe y finalmente toma las manos de Miriam para desenroscarlas de su cintura. Gira sobre sí misma hasta poder apoyarse en la mesada, atrayendo a Miriam para que quede frente a ella lo más cerca posible.

-Hay una parte de esa canción que sí me sé y muy bien – Miriam la miró con ojos curiosos aunque aún un poco confundida por el sueño.

Amaia comenzó a cantar con la voz más suave que pudo sacar de su garganta, pronunciando cada palabra casi directamente sobre los labios de Miriam y sin soltar en ningún momento sus manos.

_Well I found love inside_

_The arms of the woman I love_

_She is the lighthouse in the night that will safely guide me home_

_And I’m not scared of passing over_

_Or the thought of growing old_

_‘cause from now until I go_

_Every night I’ll kiss you you’ll say in my ear_

- _Oh we’re in love, aren’t we?_ – dejó caer las palabrasjusto sobre el oído de Miriam, disfrutando como se erizaba toda la piel de sus brazos.

El beso que siguió fue tan natural, tan _ellas_ , que Amaia se encontró sonriendo más de una vez y teniendo que apartarse para dejar que una risa floja de enamorada se escapase de sus labios antes de volver a atacar los de su novia. Definitivamente no había nada mejor que empezar las mañanas con su boca pegada a la de Miriam y sus manos perdidas en los rizos rebeldes de la gallega.

 

+1

Los primeros rayos de sol se habían filtrado tímidamente en la habitación otorgando a la estancia una luminosidad frágil. Amaia sintió la falta del cálido cuerpo de su novia en cuanto el sueño comenzó a despejarse. Al rebuscar la figura de Miriam en la habitación la encontró sentada casi al pie de la cama, guitarra en mano y una de sus muchas agendas balanceada sobre su rodilla para poder leer sus anotaciones.

Amaia se tomó un segundo para apreciar la espalda de Miriam, desnuda con excepción de la banda del sostén, y la cascada de risos rubios que caían sobre el hombro derecho para no estorbarle la vista mientras tocaba.

La sacó de su observación el sonido de los acordes tocados lo más suave que puede hacerse sin perder la calidad del sonido y Amaia sonrió enternecida. Lo siguiente que llamó su atención fue la voz susurrada de Miriam lidiando con alguna rima difícil o alguna palabra que no le convencía. A pesar de que llevaban más de un año viviendo juntas, habían sido pocas las veces que Amaia había podido ver componer a su novia. Guardó entonces silencio, fascinada con el espectáculo de observar como Miriam descubría las palabras y las notas de una nueva canción, tratando todo el tiempo de no hacer demasiado ruido para no molestarle.

Luego de largos minutos donde Amaia no pudo quitar la sonrisa de enamorada del rostro, decidió hacerle notar a su novia que estaba despierta. Se estiró en la cama y bostezó sonoramente para ganar la atención de Miriam.

-Ay no, ¿te he despertado?

Amaia negó con la cabeza, se quitó las sábanas para gatear hasta estar junto a Miriam y enterró el rostro en el cuello de la gallega, aspirando el delicioso aroma mezcla de su piel y el champú floral que compartían. Estiró una mano para tocar la pequeña agenda, ahora en el colchón frente a ellas.

-¿Estabas componiendo?

-Sí, pero no sé si sea muy buena, la verdad. Fue una cosa del momento.

-¿Puedo oír?

Miriam pareció dudar un momento pero finalmente decidió darle el gusto a su novia. Besó brevemente su mejilla, luego tomó la guitarra propiamente y comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas. Ahora que no tenía que guardar silencio para no despertar a Amaia la música se expandió por su pequeño cuarto, resonando con fuerza en la mañana todavía silenciosa casi desprovista del habitual ruido del tráfico que se cuela por la ventana.

Una sensación cálida recorrió el pecho de Amaia en cuanto escuchó a Miriam comenzar a cantar. Se abrazó a su novia con cuidado de no mover sus brazos o empujar la guitarra y cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor de la música. Miriam siguió tocando hasta llegar al segundo estribillo, lo último que tenía escrito, tropezando en algunas notas y tarareando para rellenar los pocos espacios donde aún no estaba muy convencida con la letra.

Al terminar, el silencio invadió nuevamente la habitación.

-No sé si quiero comerte a besos, comerte el coño o decirte que te amo.

La carcajada de Miriam no logró inmutar a Amaia, que siguió mirándola con la más grande y sincera admiración. La gallega dejó la guitarra en el suelo con cuidado y luego volteó para tomar el rostro de Amaia con una mano, acariciando su mejilla lentamente. La besó brevemente en los labios y luego sonrió traviesa con los ojos brillantes.

-Podrías hacer las tres, la verdad.

Fue el turno de Amaia de reír de sorpresa y arrojarse a los brazos de Miriam para unir sus labios en un nuevo beso para luego enterrar la cara en su cuello.

-Pues tienes razón – murmuró la menor contra la cálida piel de su garganta mientras Miriam le acariciaba el pelo lentamente.

Pero se quedaron allí, perdidas entre los brazos de la otra, absorbiendo el calor compartido de sus pieles y embriagadas en la cercanía de sus corazones latiendo casi al mismo tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> La canción de la parte 4 es Wildest Dreams de Taylor Swift y la de la parte 5 es Hearts Don't Break Around Here de Ed Sheeran. Si necesitan ayuda para entender alguna letra en inglés pueden preguntarme sin problemas.


End file.
